emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1860 (14th April 1994)
Plot Jack finds a lamb next to his dead mother at the crash site and rescues it. Betty arranges to meet Seth for a meal. Jess, Luke, Dolores and Biff agree to see a film after school. Viv is nervous as Kim prepares to give Donna horse riding lessons on Samson. Jess speaks to Bernard and Angharad about Dolores believing she might be pregnant. She asks them not to inform her parents. Bernard advises Jess to tell Dolores to get a pregnancy test. Betty arrives at Hawkins Cottage for her housekeeper interview. Kim strikes a deal with Viv to give Donna half price riding lessons if she helps out around the stables at the heritage farm. Angharad is taken aback when Betty takes full control of the interview - outlining her own terms and conditions for the job and insisting she'll let her know whether she's interested in taking the position in a few days. Eric sells Frank's painting for £175,000. Bernard is amused to find Luke wearing a T-shirt with a photo of Angharad and The Nobbies. Zoe breaks the news to Frank and Kim that she's considering moving out. Sarah explains to Viv about Jack's ritual of proposing to her every year. They discuss marriage. Eric gives Frank money from the painting - £1,500. Dolores asks Jess to support her with the pregnancy test. Betty informs Bernard and Angharad that she's decided to take the housekeeping position and will let them know when she will be starting as she needs to sort out accommodation. She leaves before giving either of them a chance to speak. The archaeologists return a trophy to Alan that was found in the rubble at The Woolpack. Seth is surprised to discover it is the Butterworth Bowl. At the committee meeting, Lynn withdraws her idea of tours of the crash site due to the negative reaction. Frank and Bernard present the £1,500 from the painting to go towards the welfare fund. They agree to use the money to rebuild the cricket ground. Alan presents the Butterworth Bowl as an accompaniment to the idea. Sarah tells Jack she doesn't mind if Victoria has the surname Sugden as she wants to marry him. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Barker - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Victoria - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) Guest cast *Claude Atkins - Mark Burns Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Field *Dales View Guest House - Exterior *Unknown school - Exterior *Tate's Heritage Farm *Hawkins Cottage - Interior *Hotten Cattle Market - Eric Pollard's office *Home Farm - Kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Multiplex *The Woolpack - Public bar *Village Hall - Interior Notes *Peter Amory is credited as Christopher Tate despite not appearing in this episode. Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes